Los yogures de espinacas son peligrosos
by potterheadpride
Summary: Por culpa de la tecnología muggle, Ginny decide convertirse en hombre porque cree que Harry es gay. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Arre Unicornio!" del foro The Ruins.


******_Esta historia participa en el Reto: Estáis todos locos, me voy. ¡Arre Unicornio!_ **

**Mis condiciones eran que por culpa de la tecnología muggle, Ginny decidiera convertirse en hombre por creer que Harry es gay. Además, tenía que salir Molly Weasley realmente enfadada y Luna comiendo un yogurt de espinacas.**

**Si he de ser sincera, creía que no iba a subirlo. ¡Acabo de pasarlo a ordenador hace nada!**

* * *

**Los yogures de espinacas son peligrosos**

El teléfono de Ginny Weasley sonó a altas horas de la madrugada. Ginny había estado trabajando en la redacción de _El Profeta _durante todo el día, mientras bebía grandes cantidades de café para no quedarse dormida, pero no le había servido de mucho.

Ginny se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar el sonido que hacía su teléfono cuando recibía un correo electrónico. Cogió el móvil y fue directa a su bandeja de entrada.

De: Tom "Voldemort" Riddle

Asunto: Conquistando a Harry

¡Hola, queridísima Ginny! (nótese el sarcasmo)

Sólo contacto contigo para decirte que he quedado con Harry. Sí, tu amorcito

Potter. Estoy seguro de que todavía piensa que le amas, y pondría la mano en

el fuego porque él te ama también a ti… Pero eso se acabó, ahora es mi

turno.

Voldemort adjuntaba una foto en la que se le veía en una lujosa habitación, seguramente una de esas de algún caro hotel de la ciudad. En la fotografía, lucía un sexy camisón negro de encaje del que Ginny pensó que se vería ella mucho más favorecida que él luciéndolo.

-Aficionado –dijo justo después de desconectar el móvil.

Lo cierto era que Ginny había tenido una discusión con Harry hacía ya unas dos o tres semanas. Todo comenzó cuando Harry abrió la nevera después de la cena en busca de un suculento yogurt desnatado.

-¿Yogurt de espinacas? –inquirió Harry mirando a Ginny, enfadado.

-No entiendo qué problema tienes en contra de ellos. Son muy sanos.

-Están asquerosos. Nadie con dos dedos de frente se comería esa porquería…

-¿Insinúas algo? –inquirió Ginny, molesta.

-No, no… Sólo digo que… Bueno, podrías comprar yogures desnatados, que no te cuesta mucho más esfuerzo –intentó arreglar Harry.

La gélida mirada de Ginny traspasó a Harry, que comenzó a sentir como las piernas le temblaban. Sabía perfectamente cómo era Ginny enfadada.

-¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Me paso el día en la redacción acabando artículos de última hora, visitando lugares para obtener más información y añadirla a nuevos reportajes! ¿Y tienes la cara de decirme que no me cuesta nada comprar yogures desnatados? ¡Tú, que te pasas el día calentando la silla en el Ministerio!

-Pero… -Harry intentó calmarla.

La discusión acabó cuando Ginny, después de haber echado a Harry de casa y cerrarle la puerta en las narices, tiró todas sus cosas por la ventana.

* * *

Ginny volvió en sí. Había estado pensando en la discusión que había tenido con Harry y no pudo reprimir el impulso de marcar el número de Luna Lovegood. Puso el manos libres y empezó a ordenador un poco el despacho, que estaba lleno de papeles amontonados sobre la mesa, cajas de archivos de datos por el suelo y bolas de papel de lo que habían sido intentos del reportaje en el que estaba trabajando, que habían acabado en la basura porque no le convencían para nada.

-¿Sí? –preguntó la voz de Luna al otro lado del teléfono.

-Luna, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Estás en casa?

-Sí, justo acabo de llegar.

-Genial, voy para allá.

-Pero, ¿y el reportaje? –inquirió la chica.

-En proceso…

-Ginny, tendrás problemas. Al director no le hará mucha gracia que no lo entregues a tiempo –le advirtió Luna, preocupada.

-Luna, créeme. Esto es más importante.

Ginny colgó el teléfono, dejando a Luna desconcertada e impaciente, porque cuando Ginny decía que algo era importante, quería decir que era un bombazo.

* * *

El timbre del apartamento en el que residía Luna en el centro de la ciudad sonó diez minutos después de que Ginny colgara el teléfono. Luna corrió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con su amiga, que iba despeina y con el sudor cayéndole por la frente.

-¿Has venido corriendo?

-Sí… -contestó Ginny, jadeante.

-Debe ser muy importante, entonces. Vamos, pasa –Luna se hizo a un lado y Ginny entró en el apartamento, que estaba bastante ordenador, sobretodo comparado con su despacho. La pelirroja colgó su bolso y la fina chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta en el perchero de la entrada, que había sido un regalo de Neville que compró para Luna en Brasil, cuando fue de viaje a acabar sus estudios de Herbología en la selva amazónica -. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias. Estoy empachada de café.

-Deberías descansar. Desde que Harry y tú discutisteis te veo muy mal –Luna hizo una pausa para abrir la nevera y observar detenidamente el contenido de ésta-. Te pasas el día trabajando. Nunca tienes tanto trabajo.

Luna se sentó en el sofá, apoyó los pies en la mesita y quitó la tapa del yogurt de espinacas. Metió la cuchara dentro del vaso de cristal y la sacó llena de un pastoso contenido de color verde.

-¡Mmm, delicioso! –Exclamó Luna después de llevarse la cuchara a la boca-. ¿Seguro que no quieres?

-No, no. Gracias.

Ver el yogurt de espinacas trajo recuerdos en Ginny, que volvió a rememorar la discusión con Harry. Le encantaban los yogures de espinacas, pero en esos momentos, los odiaba con toda su alma.

-Creo que a Harry le gustan los hombres.

El yogurt que Luna saboreaba salió disparado de su boca por culpa de la sorpresa.

-¡Luna! –chilló indignada Ginny.

-Lo siento, lo siento –dijo Luna mientras iba a la cocina para buscar un trapo y limpiar el yogurt que yacía sobre la mesa del café.

-Creo que Harry y Voldemort están juntos… Es eso o pronto lo estarán –le dijo a Luna nada más sentarse.

-¿Voldemort? ¿Ése que siempre ha querido tu puesto de trabajo? ¿El tonto de la nariz chafada? ¡No seas ridícula, Ginny!

-¡Esto es serio! Mira lo que he recibido antes.

Ginny sacó su móvil del bolsillo delantero del pantalón y se puso a buscar el correo electrónico que había recibido mientras estaba trabajando. Le pasó el móvil a Luna.

-¿Crees en serio que puedes fiarte de él? –le preguntó Luna, que no se creía nada de lo que Voldemort había dicho en el correo electrónico-. Piensa que lo mismo sólo quiere desestabilizarte. Es sabido por todos que siempre ha querido tu puesto de trabajo.

-¡No me está desestabilizando! –gritó Ginny, comenzando a enfadarse.

-No seas ingenua. Desde lo de Harry todo te va mal: no entregas las cosas a tiempo, tienes problemas para redactar los artículos… ¿No es posible que con esto consiga su objetivo?

Ginny tragó saliva. Lo que Luna decía era muy sensato: desde lo de Harry su trabajo había ido cada vez peor. Si no entregaba el reportaje en el que estaba trabajando a tiempo, corría muchos riesgos de ser despedida. Tal vez era eso, tal vez Voldemort sólo quería desestabilizarla…

-Pero… ¿Y si Harry es gay? –preguntó Ginny a punto de llorar.

-Bueno, la homosexualidad no es nada malo.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí sentada viendo como mi vida pasa por delante de mis ojos! –se levantó del sofá muy decidida y echó a andar hacia la entrada del apartamento. Cogió sus cosas y antes de que Luna pudiera detenerla ya había cerrado la puerta tras ella y marchaba en dirección a la Madriguera.

* * *

-¡¿Qué? –gritó Molly Weasley a su hija. La madre de los Weasley estaba más roja que las orejas de Ron cuando Hermione andaba cerca.

-Le amo… Tienes que entenderme: no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y tienes que convertirte en hombre por eso?

Molly estaba cada vez más enfadada. El caluroso recibimiento que le había dado a su hija nada más llegar estaba ya olvidado. Ahora estaba a punto de explotar y ni siquiera la visión del mago más guapo del mundo habría conseguido calmarla.

-Ginny, estás exagerando.

-No.

-¡Sí, no me lleves la contraria!

-Pensé que me apoyarías… -confesó Ginny.

Molly, a la que poco a poco se le iba pasando el enfado, se sentó al lado de su hija.

-Te apoyaría si supiese que no vas a cometer una estupidez. Si quisieras ser hombre para sentirte mejor contigo misma, ¡por supuesto que te apoyaría!

-Pero hay pociones… Hermione lo comentó durante nuestro último curso en Hogwarts. Los efectos duran, como mucho, meses…

-Te arrepentirás –le dijo Molly.

-Tal vez, o tal vez no.

La señora Weasley se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras hasta el último piso de la casa. Cuando bajó, su hija la esperaba sentada en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados.

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí –dijo para después dejar un libro de pociones sobre el sofá.

* * *

El libro que Molly prestó a su hija se titulaba _Pociones y hechizos de estética_. Se trataba de un libro con las cubiertas rosas, escrito por un tal Eduard Punset que, por lo que ponía en una de las cubiertas interiores del libro, era un reconocido mago especializado en la estética del cuerpo humano. Ginny abrió el libro y leyó el contenido del índice, en el que podían leerse títulos como por ejemplo "Trucos contra el acné", "Curvas deseadas" y "Cabello perfecto".

Encontró lo que buscaba al final del índice, un apartado titulado "Cambio de sexo". El apartado comenzaba casi al final del libro, por lo que Ginny fue pasando páginas hasta que encontró la deseada. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta de que al lado del título del apartado, en el índice, ponía la página exacta en la que se encontraba.

Cuando tuvo frente a sus ojos la solución a sus problemas, leyó rápidamente el contenido. Para convertirse en hombre necesitaba tomar una poción que debía preparar ella misma, utilizando ingredientes que podía encontrar fácilmente en cualquier cocina mágica. La duración de los efectos de la poción era, si se realizaba bien, de un mes.

Ginny se levantó precipitadamente del sofá y fue a la cocina para asegurarse de que tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios.

-Bien, allá vamos –dijo cuando acabó de poner los ingredientes sobre la mesa.

Empezó a seguir las instrucciones del libro, donde se expresaba cómo se debían cortar los ingredientes y a qué temperatura exacta se debían cocer. Cuando después de estarse casi toda la noche acabó de prepararla, el resultado no fue el esperado: en el libro se veía un recipiente lleno de un líquido de color azul que cualquier muggle se hubiera bebido por el simple hecho de que parecía un zumo de alguna fruta exótica. Sin embargo, la poción de Ginny era más sólida que líquida, y presentaba un color azul grisáceo. Olía realmente mal.

-Dicen que para presumir hay que sufrir… -se dijo a sí misma. Llenó un vaso de poción y se lo acercó a los labios. Tomó aire y se tragó el contenido. Entonces, la oscuridad la envolvió.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas, Ginny despertó. Estaba tumbada en la cama de su habitación y envuelta con las mantas que usaba todos los inviernos para protegerse del frío por las noches. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una cabellera despeinada de color negro azabache.

-Harry…

-¿Estás loca? –fueron sus primeras palabras.

Ginny le observó detenidamente. Acababa de recordar que hacía unas semanas habían discutido y le había echado de casa. Desde entonces, no habían hablado.

-Recibí el e-mail… -dijo Ginny, excusándose por su comportamiento.

-Era todo mentira. ¿Cómo iba a poder yo cambiarte por alguien? ¡Encima por Voldemort, con lo mal que nos cae a los dos!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó ella.

-Para lo bueno y para lo malo, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo Harry enseñándole el dedo anular donde tenía puesto el anilla de compromiso.


End file.
